1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anthropometric product design method and a recording media storing a computer program for the same, and more particularly, to an anthropometric product design method, which employs design sensitivity analysis, and a recording media storing a computer program for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anthropometric product design methods using the anthropometric data of target population groups are employed to develop user-centered product designs. ANSI/HFES (2007. Human Factors Engineering of Computer Workstations. Santa Monica, Calif.: Human Factors and Ergonomics Society) has developed a computer workstation design standard using design equations that formulate the geometric relationships between design variables and anthropometric variables, and Das and Sengupta (1996. Das, B., and Sengupta, A. K. Industrial workstation design: a systematic ergonomics approach. Applied Ergonomics, 27(3), 157-163.) designed workstations and workspaces by applying anthropometric data of design target populations.
While conventional anthropometric product design methods are useful for user-centered product design, they are required to supplement two aspects (designs accommodating posture diversity and design optimization) for better product design for the users.
First, posture diversity of users must be taken into account in designing products. The conventional design methods determine product design dimensions based on a single reference posture designated by a designer. Referring to the example of FIG. 1A, the height (h) of the pilot seat is designed based on a reference leg posture (90°). However, a product use posture may be varied according to product use characteristics and user posture preferences, as shown in FIG. 1B, and therefore user posture diversity must be considered to product designs.
Second, design optimization is required to provide comfortable product use postures for users. Product design dimensions must be optimally designed to provide a comfortable product use posture for the target population for whom the product is designed. For design optimization, design sensitivity analysis that quantifies levels of user posture discomfort according to modifications of design dimensions is required. Through the design sensitivity analysis, optimal designs that minimize user posture discomfort can be determined.
Meanwhile, a search of the related art shows that there are no cases that have developed systems to support anthropometric product design through systematic design sensitivity analysis.